We Danced in the Shadows
by KesseGirl1
Summary: A sweet Oneshot of a an alternate universe sort of. Where Caspian is from England too and he and Lucy have an unexpected meeting. She is nineteen, he is twenty-one. What could happen? Caspian/Lucy (Lucian!)


**Okay, so I was reading some Lucian Fics today and I fell in love with a few of them which has inspired me to write a Lucian one-shot :D First time at this so please, no flames. Hope you like it :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TCON and it's characters that C.S. Lewis was a genius to create. I only own the ones you do not recognize. **

**WARNING: Course language will NOT be tolerated in the reviews you send :(**

**Enjoy!**

**~We Danced in The Shadows~**

**Lucy's POV**

I stared at the clock as the professor droned on and on. I had nowhere to be in particular today but I felt as if today was going in slow motion and it would never speed up. It was the same with my everyday life. Everything was one, repeated, motion.

I had grown up in Finchley, England. My father, James Pevensie, had left to fight in the war when I was but seven-years-old, he died a few months before the war ended. My mother, Helen, had to raise me and my three older siblings all by herself when Dad left and so when she heard the news of his death she was distraught. Peter is the eldest of us and stayed home as long as he could to help take care of us other children and Mum, but when it was time for him to go away to the countryside to study with a retired professor, it was a time of hardships for us all. Peter had turned twenty-four two months ago, in October, that was the last time we saw him when he came home to see us.

Susan is the second eldest, behind Peter by just a year and so that made her twenty-four. She and I used to be quite close when were younger but one day she just changed and focused more on her vanity. She had gone to parties nearly every night. She dropped out of university when she was nineteen to marry a man that she supposedly loved. Peter never approved of our sister's relationship with that man who was now our brother-in-law. But, against her better judgment, she married Johnathan Morgan, who is from America. They had their first child, a boy that they named Robert, in their second year of marriage. But I haven't seen her since her wedding because she has been too busy with her life to even write to us. They lived in America and so I understand why they don't visit.

Edmund and I are, by far, the closest of us siblings. He has been there with me and Mum every step of the way. Though he used to pick on me when we were little, he has been there no matter what. When Peter left to go to the country, he filled into the role as the man of house easily. He had always been slightly jealous of Peter but they were brothers no matter what. It was the hardest on Edmund when we lost our father. Edmund had never been given much attention from Dad when we were little, and when he was given it, it was just a scolding for doing something wrong. But now Edmund is only home during the summer and every holiday because he is attending law school in London

I come out of my trance when I feel something hit me in the head, I glance around and see the school troublemakers, Darren Carter and Henry Dillingham, sniggering behind me. They see me looking at them, they put on flirtatious grins and wink at me, I glare at them and they shake their heads and roll their eyes in annoyance. I know about the bet they met with Andrew Sanders about seeing if they could get every girl in the university to swoon over them. They have been going at me for a few months now, since school started in September. I guess I just too stubborn for their antics to work.

I turn back to my books and finish writing what is on the board down. After school I'll be going to work down at the local tailor shop. I don't do the actual tailoring, I work the cash register. I cannot tailor to save my life. Soon enough the bell rings and I gather my books and stick them in my school bag. I leave the classroom just as everyone else does. This is my last class of the day. Hopefully my time at work will go fast and I'll be home at six sooner than I thought.

I walk down the hallway, heading for the door. I just get outside and am walking down the stairs of the school when someone sticks their foot out and I trip over it. I turn over hoping to grab hold of something but there is nothing there so I close my eyes waiting for the impact of the concrete, but it never comes. I open one eye first and see hands under my arms. I am practically laying on the person who caught me. I look upwards and see a rather handsome man. My eyes widen and so does his...beautiful chocolate colored ones. I shake my head from its trance, as does he.

He pulled me up quickly. I, ironically, tripped over _my _feet and toppled over on him. Thankfully we were on the side of the stairs and quite close to the bottom. We fell over the side of the stone railing and onto the grass. I landed on top of him. I hear a groan from beneath me and I scramble off of him, I end up kneeing him in his stomach, causing another groan, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt...you..." I trail off as he stands up and I see his face better. He is very handsome.

"The fault is entirely my own, I pulled you up too quickly, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks with a slightly worried expression. I pick my hat up off the ground and shook my head.

"Fortunately, you didn't," I say with a smile as I place my hat back on my head. I pick my bag up off of the steps and sling it back on my arm. I stick my hand out towards him, "I'm Lucy." I'm not really one to give my name to strangers but this man has been nothing but polite.

"Caspian," we shake hands, I am locked in a trance by his hypnotizing eyes. Then I hear the second bell for other students and realize the time. My eyes widen.

"Oh, dear, I am terribly late, I'm sorry bit excuse me, I'm late," I let go of his hand and hurry away. My manager is going to be very upset once I get there. I was supposed to start work five minutes ago. I hadn't realized I had spent so much time talking to that Caspian fellow, even though we didn't do that much talking, more falling if anything.

I hurried along the street towards work. It took me another five minutes to get there. I stopped outside of the shop and tried to catch my breath from running. I go inside and place my bag in the back room. I take my coat and hat off before going back into the front room. Chelsea, one of the tailors, stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been? You're ten minutes late!" She yells. She isn't one of the nicest people to work with but I have no choice.

"I'm sorry I am late, I could come up with an excuse right now but I'm not really in the mood to think so much right now," Lucy told her as she huffed, breathing in air, as she sat down on the stool behind the desk.

"My mother isn't going to be happy with you," she said haughtily, "I won't be surprised if she fires you because you're such a lazy toad." Did I mention she's my manager's daughter? Yeah, ironic right.

I make it home a bit late that night, but after dinner I head up to my room and study for a while. But my brain will not focus. It keeps wandering to that Caspian. I keep thinking I know him from somewhere. But where? And why did he look so familiar.

I find my eyes drifting closed and they stay that way as I am pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) I may do a multi chapter book if you like it :)**


End file.
